Fairytales Never End
by fireflyangelmegumi-san
Summary: Sequel to Satu- - Little Pan-chan follows in her mother's footsteps


Pan-chan to the rescue!!

Little Maniki smiled, she curled her hands into fists as her father had instructed. She smiled proudly as Goku nodded in approval, she went into her fighters stance and he nodded again. She launched a fist at an invisible foe, followed by a swift kick and an uppercut.

Goku smiled and patted her head, "good job Pan-chan, give it a few weeks and you'll be more powerful than your mom."

"Really?" her tiny face was beaming.

"No that'll take years but you'll get there. Just don't tell her I said that," he winked.

Pan smiled. "Right grandpa, I won't."

Goku winced at the term but smiled as the little kid powered up, she had achieved super saiya-jin level at a VERY young age, but it was almost natural to her and didn't bring forth much power.

"Pan! Are you training again? And you Goku,going against my wishes! How could you?" Usagi yelled, coming out of her house in the border of Tokyo.

"Usagi lighten the load, this is Pan-chan, she's a mix! I wouldn't be surprised if she was more powerful than you," he said with a chuckle.

"Oh alright!" Usagi said, watching Goku grin. "No she smiled at me, it's not your sad look," Goku grew dissapointed. "You're more of a kid than she is Goku, honestly."

"That's _grandpa_ Goku to you mom!" Pan said, lecturing her mother.

Usagi smiled, "c'mon squirt, lunch time." 

Goku was there in a flash, Pan and Usagi following intentively. Gohan was already seated at the table, wolfing down his rice and noodles. "Hi Pan," he said, barely pausing to speak before more food occupied his mouth.

Pan didn't respond and ate even faster than Usagi. "Pan, I'm going to drop you off at grandma's house, I have some things to take care of in town. Goku, could you drop her off?"

"Sure, mmpphh sllllurp."

"Can't I go with you?" the little girl begged. 

Gohan paled, he mouthed the word 'shopping,' watching his daughter go stark white. "You know what mom? I'll go see Bra and Trunks," she said, bringing her plates to the sink.

Goku took her hand and concentrated on Bulma's ki, they vanished instantly.

"Let's go Gohan, we don't want to be late, ChiChi's waiting for us. Why aren't you moving? Come on! It's only a bit of harmless shopping with two women ready to ruin you financially, nothing big."

Five years later…

"Hi gramma!" Pan said, rushing in to meet see her grandmother.

"Hiya Pan-chan, did your mom leave for shopping?" Bulma said, she turned off the TV, letting her granddaughter sit on her lap. "Listen, I was going to go meet a friend in Tokyo, can I leave you here with Trunks and Bra?"

Pan nodded, "again, is Bra home?"

"Hai, BRA! PAN'S HERE!" Bulma faced the deaf girl, "gotta go okay? Ja!" she ran outside. "Vegeta! Watch the kids!"

"Dammit woman!" Vegeta yelled entering through the kitchen.

"K-Konichi wa, V-v-vegeta-san," Pan stuttered as the short saiya-jin stared at her.

Bra came downstairs shortly, followed by Trunks and Goten who were arguing about who was more powerful, Kuririn or Vegeta.

"It's gotta be Kuririn," Trunks said with a grin, suddenly realizing his father was in the room. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" he roared and ran outside, his father looking ready to go super saiya-jin 3, a vein popping above his right eye.

"C'mere you @#$%& #$^&#&($ #$%$!!!!!!!!"

"Come on Pan, let's go to the basement, Dad's gonna be pretty ticked when he c…o…m…e…s –hurry!" Bra yelled, the three surviving demi saiya-jins ran downstairs to Dr. Briefs' other lab.

"Ssshh! Don't make a sound, grandpa insulated these walls, he can't sense us in here." Bra whispered to the boy and the thirteen year old.

Pan nodded in agreement, leaning back on a wall, to her surprise the wall fell over with a thud. "Huh?" she asked, "I never knew about this place." Pan walked in, the wall went back into place, neither Bra nor Goten realizing she was gone in the darkness. Pan pulled the cord, light flashed on throughout the room. Before her stood a pedestal, it bore a shimmering white staff with a silver crystal surrounded by a dome sat there. Pan moved closer reading a note she recognized in her mother's handwriting.

Grandpa—

Please keep this safe for me. It has unimaginable powers, it is the staff that transformed me into Sailor MoonStar so many years before. If it falls into the wrong hands…"

The rest of the note was damaged by water. Curious, young Pan picked up the staff. The sceptor found Usagi's blood in the girl's systems, whispering the words of power to her as it once had to Usagi herself. They forced themselves out of her mouth as the staff took control.

"MoonStar Unison Power! MakeUp!"

Pan gasped in awe as the memories of everything that had happened in her mothers life rushed before her eyes. The death of her husband and all of her friends, the rage she felt as MoonStar threatened all that she loved. And that dreaded feeling of guilt. The feeling of guilt that ate away at your heart. And when your heart was gone. So were you.

Sailor Chibi MoonStar stepped out of the light, her first thoughts were of her mother and her life. She wondered about the mysterious senshi that the memories showed her, they were shrouded in mystery. She scratched her forehead, closing her eyes for a better mental picture. She opened them and she was in a very different place. 

"Bra? Uncle Goten, Trunks?" she asked.

Get it? She transported, but I wonder where…


End file.
